cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellamy Blake
Bellamy was born to a vampire mother and werewolf father. His father abandoned his family when Bellamy was just a year old. His mother has been taking care of him since then but due to the nature of her work, the two have been moving from town to town ever since he was 5. Without anyone to help guide him through the transformations every full moon, Bellamy had some trouble with this at first so his mother sought the help of a werewolf friend of hers who could help the young wolf grow. This friend became Bellamy's father figure for some years, in which the three of them lived together almost as a family. But one day his mother had a serious fight with her then boyfriend, and so it was just her and Bell once again. He studied hard and was always eager to help his mom with chores when she was at work or was out to get blood. He would get into fights every once in a while just because he was very hot-headed and stood up for his beliefs. His mother would gladly treat his wounds after every fight and tell him she was proud of him for never backing up and being a fighter just like her. At the age of 16, Bell changed schools once again after the family moved to another city. At that time he was no longer that interested in the subjects at school but rather paid attention to the girls around him. He had grown more muscular and handsome and that attracted quite a few females. That's when he met Amelie and had a one night stand with her. The two became good friends as they were both supernatural. When he finally graduated, Bellamy decided it was time he found himself a place of his own. After having a few odd jobs here and there, he saved enough money to move out of his mother's apartment and started living by himself. He got interested in painting and dancing, and went to classes to develop his abilities. A couple of years later, an acquaintance from his dance classes told him about a city full of supernaturals just like him, and that there lived a vampire lady who was forming a large group of dancers to perform at holidays and other occasions. Bell decided to give it a try and soon went to Charmedsity. and Taissa]]He met the famous Philomena Mordecai, her nephew and niece, and the other vampires and werewolves who wanted to be a part of her group. For the first few months, Bellamy stayed at their house along with whoever else had also joined, and was quite content with the life there. He found another job in the meantime, while also experimenting with what he loved most - art. He became close friends with Milo and even got along with Madison . In early December of 2015, another vampire wanted to join the group. Pepsi had also decided to get into performing more seriously, and the two became friends almost immediately thanks to Bellamy's jokes and humor. She introduced him to another group of people, and suddenly Bell found himself surrounded by youngsters who just wanted to have fun. He still had many admirers among the girls but none of them truly interested him for more than a night. It became a routine for him and his friends to go clubbing, ice-skating, go to haunted mansions and look for clues, and so on, and so forth. ]]He didn't wish for Philomena to increase his strength or to unleash his vampire side. He danced for pleasure and for the opportunity to spend more time with his friends. He bought himself an apartment and moved out of the blonde vampires' house. Bellamy started to go and teach the young vampires at the Vampire Academy how to fight and use weapons. That's where he got close to Octavia and Andy, as well as Cecily. ]]When on Halloween of 2017 the new witches decided to get rid of all vampires, Bellamy tried his best to help his vampire friends but to no avail. Later when the witches repented he was doubtful about trusting them but eventually got on pretty well with most of them. In the spring of 2019 he finally decided to start being a full-time hybrid. He killed himself and woke up as half-vampire which also unlocked his superpower. Despite it being quite a powerful one, Bell knew it wouldn't work on Leon De Vil when he started killing some of his besties. He also didn't move a finger when Lucifer demanded a price for their souls, so that their closest ones would look bad when they didn't save them on time. This hybrid is on the right path to becoming a certified baddie one day and might as well take down all of his friends with him when he goes to Hell. ]] ]]